Hangover
by KatsuMasaru
Summary: After a night of drinking, Katsu wakes up to find his boyfriend in the heat.


It was a late afternoon when Touya peered his head into my bedroom. I had slept all day and was still asleep; recovering from an all night of drinking the night before with a bunch of random selected friends. With slow, quiet and careful steps, Touya sat on the end of the bed, looking over where I slept. Feeling the blankets ruffle from Touya lifting them to climb next to me, I let out a short groan; a sign of awakening. My eyelids slowly lifted, giving me a blurry vision of the red haired eighteen year old next to me. I turned around on my side and lifted my left fist to my eyes, gently rubbing away the sleep to clear my vision.

"Hey...how did you sleep?"

I groaned my words in response, still a little tired.

"Nhh...Fine I guess. I feel like shit though..." I complained.

Touya gently stroked my cheek, gazing into my tired green eyes with his red eyes, showing signs of lust. Touya had been working at the bar all day; performing songs until late. When he came back to their apartment, he had hoped Katsu was awake and felt as horny as he did. Touya presumed I was still tired and wanted to sprawl out my arms, tuck my head into my pillow and fall back asleep. So you would be as surprised as he was when I sat up, slid my arms around the younger ones neck and pressed my soft, tender and lustful lips against his.

Touya easily eased himself against my lips, kissing me back eagerly and full of spice. His hands rushed into my shirt, rubbing them over my lightly toned and pale abs. I responded to the heated hands over my body by gripping the bottoms of Touya's white tank top, I casted away the clothing to the corner of his room then ran my hands down the well-toned, slightly tanned torso exposed in front of me. I wanted more than lip action, I was determined to have all of Touya.

"Ngh...Touya..." I moaned against Touya's eager lips.

Touya ignored the breathless words from my mouth, too concentrated on getting into my grey sweatpants. With our foreheads pressed to each other, we panted softly from the rushed kiss. I didn't bother to ask for permission; as usual I just took what I wanted. For a short while of regaining our energy for another kiss, I let my hands explore the dreamy torso before me. Very slowly, my hands made their way to Touya's back, gliding down the fine curves and lines of the firm muscles that surrounded his back, eventually sinking those desperate hands to the hem of his white Calvin Klien boxers he had took from my dresser while I was asleep. I didn't notice this as my fingers were busy tracing around the younger ones waist; using the hem of his boxers as a guide line. Touya knew what I was up to, immediately after my hands sunk into the back of his boxers, Touya shook his head in disagreement to my gesture.

"No. Way." Touya said simply.

"Come on..." I demanded softly.

"No, you're not topping me."

"Bu-"

"No."

I crossed my arms. Determined to top the other.

"Pleas-"

"Katsu..." Touya's voice had shown he was serious of not being topped by the other. Touya never liked being topped, especially by me. As I looked away deliberately, a glint of fake disappointment was easily noticeable in my green eyes. This made Touya feel guilty. He climbed over my lap and let out a sharp sigh, not exactly liking the idea, he decided to do it anyway.

"...Fine..." Touya mumbled through his pout. "But be gentle..."

My eyes lit up, I never expected the other to fall for the guilt trip.

"But I'm topping next time, hm?" Touya glanced towards my lustful looking eyes as I gazed over him.

"Got it." I waved my hand eagerly as if to say 'Yeah yeah, now let's get back to the sex'.

I still had a headache from my hangover, but made an attempt to ignore it, the only thing that mattered to me was topping my boyfriend. Which was extremely rare so I wanted to make the most of it. I was tempted to pull out the box of sex toys I have had for a good while in my closet, and use them on Touya. Touya would disagree and I couldn't be bothered pulling another guilt performance.

Eventually I stopped thinking to myself to place both of my hands on each side of Touya's hips, gently caressing the blue denim covered skin. After a long ten minutes of soft kissing, nipple teasing and clothes removing, I finally started to make a move. With both of our shirts already torn off, I plucked open Touya's front button before slowly removing his belt. I took a small glimpse of the red headed man on my lap, seeing his expression as he slid down the zipper to his jeans. Touya bucked his hips a little as a indication for me to hurry up.

"Katsu...Stop teasing me..." He said lowly. I almost felt guilty to how cute he sounded. But I'd already gotten over it when I continued to reveal more skin. Holding the others back, I lowered him against the sheets of my messy bed. Once I did this, I hooked my thumbs over the hem of the younger ones jeans, pulled them down his thighs, and off his legs; revealing the rest of his tanned, muscular, perfect body. I simply sat there and blinked, admiring the others body.

"K-Katsu?..." Touya blinked, wondering whether I was staring at my his boxers he had borrowed.

"Hm?" I shook my head, removing my gaze from the others body, only to see my boxers. "...Are they..._mine_?" I asked simply, a little peeved to how he never asked first. But considering I was un-wakable when I'm experiencing a hangover, I couldn't really blame him.

Touya fidgeted around the sheets, probably unable to find his own boxers earlier, he shrugged his shoulders as a response, muttering lowly. "...Yes..."

"Never mind." I easily forgotten the matter. I took off my grey sweatpants, leaving on my white boxers _-[cough]Which now match my boyfriend's[cough]_-. Leaning a little closer, I rested the palm of my left hand over Touya's bulging cock. Touya bit his lip, his boxers looking tighter around him.

"Ugh~...Katsu..." He groaned softly. Just wanting his humiliation to be over with.

"Patience, Kitten~" I smirked, still in the glory of being the seme. I gave my partners bulge a firm rub, trying to make him as wet as possible behind _my_ boxers. After giving my own hardened cock a rub through my boxers, I reached into my bedside drawer; pulling out a small and pink bottle of lubrication. Touya took a deep breath, preparing himself for what's next to come.

"Don't look to troubled, babe." I said calmly as I finally pulled the white boxers down Touya's legs, releasing his dripping cock.

"Wow, already?" I chuckled mockingly. Touya responded with a low growl.

"Alrigh', alrigh'." I waved my hand. "I'll get to it." I slid down his boxers and exposed his hardened cock. Leaning down to travel my lips over the others fine toned abdomen, letting my lips slide between each defined line of his sweaty skin. Touya's chest raised and fell, his cock practically begging for attention, however he let me enjoy the foreplay; which I appreciated. I discretely grabbed the lubrication, poured them over my fingers and soon rubbed them around the others entrance. I slowly pushed in one lubricated finger, thrusting in and out until I added the second one, and then the third. With three of my fingers thrusting in and out of Touya's entrance, I began to spread my slimy digits and stretch his hole. Touya instantly tensed, making his abs more defined as he took another deep breath. I watched over Touya's abs with envy, I was older than Touya and my abs weren't nearly as amazing as his are.

"Relax..." I whispered after peeling my attention away from my partners abs. As I fully prepared Touya, I wrapped my hand around my cock and gave it a few fast pumps, before I positioned the pale pink head to Touya's well-lubricated entrance.

"J-just put it in already..." Touya sucked his breath as he felt the head of my erect cock. He closed his eyes and lifted his arms over his head as if they were bound, still uneasy about letting me top him.

I couldn't help but grimace wide to my partners reactions; loving every single one of them. I pushed into Touya's wet hole slowly, easing myself inside before eventually reaching all the way in.

"Aghn..." Touya breathed. His hole was tight because I always went bottom. So you can imagine the slight pain he's feeling, having my well-sized hardened cock inside him.

I lifted both of Touya's legs and held them over my shoulders, my cock still remaining inside of him. Touya rolled his hips as an indication for movement, I was happy to comply. Given the heads up, I pulled out of him, only to thrust back in twice as hard.

"Ngh...! N-not so hard...!" Touya complained.

"Babe, ya gonna need to get used to it." I leaned down further, making Touya's legs force back a little over my shoulders. I began a slow but deep pace, wanting to make the most of my domination.

"Mhm~" Touya moaned shakily, enjoying the unusual slow thrusts. His hands raced into my blue locks, tangling his fingers through my bed head. I was also pleased with my slow thrusts. I wanted to amp it up a little, but knew Touya would go against it. I locked my lips to Touya's sweaty neck and kissed it heatedly, knowing the other was loving this just by his quick and easy reactions. My kisses turned into bites, I bit along the skin, leading up to his jawbone and along his jaw line. As my thrusts remained slow and deep, I moved up a little to kiss the pale lips in front of me. I couldn't help but notice how cute Touya looked underneath me, but I didn't say anything as it may spoil my chances of ever topping him again. Touya's lips were sweet, soft and extremely tender. My five o'clock shadow brushed against his chin as I kissed his lips. He licked along the seam my lips as permission for a tongue dance. I only grinned to this and parted my lips, inviting the eager tongue. I didn't want my little uke to dominate the kiss and made sure to put up a fight. Our tongues danced alright, the kiss was hot, tasteful and overall bliss. Me and Touya both loved it, even if Touya's tongue _was_ overpowered by mine.

After half an hour of slow movements and pleasured moans, Touya began to roll his hips again, urging for me go faster or harder. I ignored this as I hoped for my partner to moan it out, or call my name.

"H-harder!" Touya practically begged. I adored this and was happy to comply. Sending my cock further into him with hard thrusts until I reached Touya's prostate. Touya threw his head back, unable to hold onto his moans. Judging by his actions, I knew I had brushed against something that felt amazing. I tried to hit it again, and again, harder and faster each time.

"Aaahh~!" Touya cried, his sweet voice full of pleasure and lust. He panted hard; his chest rising and falling dramatically as his prostate was pounded into with my furious thrusts. I took hold of Touya's cock and jerked it in rhythm of my thrusts. With a loud and hoarse moan, Touya instantly shot his hot cum over his body the second his cock was touched by my cold hands, some cum even reached his Adams apple. I kept jerking Touya's cock, making sure to pump out the excess cum as I came inside of him, filling his insides of my white burning liquid.

"Ngh~!" I groaned, still thrusting until all of my cum filled my boyfriends insides. I eventually stopped and practically collapsed over Touya, my chest laid over his as I continued to pant, letting Touya's legs drop to either side of me.

"So-" I spoke breathless, my voice was partly husky and cocky sounding.

"-Don't even." Touya interrupted me and shook his head, still recovering from his high.

"C'mon, I know ya fuckin' liked it." I smirked.

Touya's cheeks flushed a cherry pink as he spoke tentatively. "Y-yeah I guess."

"So I'm goin' top next time?" I spoke a little hopeful, knowing my embarrassed partner was going to get me back twice as bad tomorrow.

"Keep dreaming, Flower boy." Touya smirked faintly.

The end!

Here's a special thanks to the awesome guy I role-play with, he created the character Touya so if we didn't role-play I wouldn't have wrote this. I hope I wrote your character to justice!

Thank you Eddy~!

~Kerrie~


End file.
